1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-up display that allows an observer to visually recognize a virtual image, and a mobile object equipped with the head-up display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-180759 discloses a display device that realizes stereoscopic display. The display device includes: a display panel which is an image forming unit that forms an image; an image-formation optical system that optically forms an image of the image formed by the image forming unit; and an image-formation position varying unit that is provided on the input side of the image-formation optical system and varies the position of the image optically formed by the image-formation optical system. The image-formation position varying unit includes a relay optical system that forms an intermediate image between the image forming unit and the image-formation optical system. By the relay optical system varying the position of the intermediate image, respective positions of a plurality of images successively switched by the image forming unit are varied.